


Shadow

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Orchid Child [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Hallucinations, Loneliness, Other, Psychological Torture, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Не знаю, честно ли было прописывать столько персонажей в этом маленьком тексте, потому что, в сущности, хоть они там все и зашифрованы, но на самом деле он там совсем, сосвсем один.Это текст о том, как бедный малыш сошел с ума. В самых страшных (как по мне) временных петлях Аркхема, смертей и одиночеств.





	

\- Освальд, вообразите себя на высоком утесе над морем.  
Шелестит плоская неутомимая ленточка пленки, наматывает звуки, вдохи, эфирные шепотки кого-то невидимого у них сбоку зрения.  
\- Опишите, что вокруг вас.  
\- Темно, - его голос шершаво скользит по бурому льду, по глянцевой глади.  
\- Давно уже темно? - спрашивает тот, кто рядом.  
\- Всегда. Всегда темно, - отвечает он. - Тучи.  
\- Вокруг тучи? Какого они цвета?  
\- Черные.  
\- Только черные?  
\- Серые. Темные. Всякие тучи.  
\- Опишите мне море. Какое оно?  
\- Темное.  
\- Темно-какое, Освальд?  
\- Темное. Черное.  
\- Какое оно еще?  
\- Шумит.  
\- Почему оно шумит?  
\- Ветер.  
\- Попробуйте подробнее описать мне море и тучи, Освальд, и что происходит вокруг. Не останавливайтесь, мне очень интересно.  
Этот голос ложится на пленку как глазурь на поверхность торта. Легко, плавно, он плавный, округлый и меховой, короткий остриженный мех, в котором чуть-чуть тонет рука.  
Голос Освальда - скрип и царапанье. Он портит пленку, портит тишину, он всегда портит все.  
Он узнает течение вопросов, их мягкие толчки, как лобиками толкаются слепые существа в его сне, вылезающие из-под земли. Они вылезают и потихонечку обсасывают кончики его пальцев, а потом начинают покусывать. И первый укус такой колкий и жуткий, из-за перехода от тыканья прохладного носика и трепета теплого язычка, он каждый раз этого не ожидает. И очень боится, и вскрикивает, но рук не может отнять почему-то, руки совершенно тяжелы, как ядра на цепях.  
Вопросы никогда не бывают наводящими, чтобы он за них не уцепился, случайно не сориентировался. Они хотят, чтобы он всегда все уточнял. Очень умны. Но он не хочет отвечать. Море слишком черно и ревуще вскипает под носатым камнем, а тучи нависают как пыльные клока на старом чердаке, в них гнойными ручейками подтекает беззвучная молния.  
Но если совсем не отвечать, они горько поцокают языками и опять отведут его в комнату с креслом, а ни в одно место в мире ему не хочется меньше, чем в эту комнату.  
\- Так как же там, Освальд?  
\- Одиноко, - говорит он и плачет.  
Его глаза всегда были слезоточивы, но никогда прежде так, как здесь. Давленая огуречная мякоть, истекающая горячей жидкой солью. У него мамины глаза, и может, после ее смерти он плачет за нее, потому что несчастен, а ей было бы от этого очень грустно.  
Мама всегда хотела, чтобы он был счастлив, но разве это теперь возможно?  
Вообще возможно для него?  
\- Хорошо, Освальд. Не стесняйтесь этого, - одобряет его голос. В руку тыкается шершавая бумажная салфетка, серенький мятый голубок. Но слезы жарко стекают по желобкам морщинок в его отросшие лохматые виски, и он лишь сжимает бумажку пальцами, которые ест сухая судорога из-за того, что он не может расслабиться.  
\- Сейчас расслабьтесь, всегда говорит ему голос, когда четыре руки укладывают его на кушетку, но Освальд не расслабляется. Он вообще не умеет расслабляться.  
\- Освальд, вы не расслабляетесь, - говорит голос с легкой грустью, а это почти наверняка означает комнату с креслом.  
От страха он напрягается еще больше. У него болит нога. Здесь холодно, влажно, и повсюду сквозняки, потому в какие-то ночи кажется, что с ним в кровати вместо ноги лежит гудящий цилиндр, который воет чуть что. Голова тоже болит. Не той огненной кольцеобразной мигренью, которой мучилась, бывало, мама, и очень боялась, что передала ее по наследству. Нет, такая боль, когда затылок кажется тяжелым и сырым, и от каждого движения жидкая начинка черепа булькает и плюхается там внутри о стенки.  
\- Я хочу вам помочь, Освальд. Почему вы мне не позволяете? Вот вы, помимо прочего, плохо реагируете на телесную терапию. Она вам показана как никому.  
\- Нет, - сипит он, сморщиваясь. Голубок в пальцах тает, сжимаясь в потный комочек.  
\- Вы должны понимать, чем сильнее ваше сопротивление, тем дольше затягивается лечение. Ваш гипертонус...  
\- Нет! - выкрикивает он, делает три нелепых прыгающих шага и срывается с утеса в море.  
Когда глаза открываются, и первоначальная мутность всасывается в новые очертания предметов, проявляется гостиная, как фотоснимок. Мелодичное мушиное жужжание смычком ездит по слуховой струне, и Освальд видит в неопределенном матовом свете неизвестного времени суток женщину, сгорбленную над столом. Она как будто плачет, уронив голову на столешницу, но ее спина не движется.  
\- О. Грейс, - говорил он и смеется.  
Значит, это все видение, воспоминание, Аркхем позади. Все самое страшное прошло, и больше не будет никаких кошмаров, никакого унижения, никакого страха…  
...будут. Будет...  
Он смеется и смеется, хохочет, заливается, брызжет слюной, склоняясь вперед в кресле, и его смех похож на попытку выкашлять мертвую крысу, застрявшую в горле, а потом он встает и подходит к женщине.  
\- Такой ты мне нравишься, Грейс, - говорит он, наклоняется и нюхает ее слипшиеся волосы, всасывает густой и смрадный дух. - Твоя кровь сгнила, Грейс.  
Гниет мясо на тарелках, гниет мясо на костях, гниет воздух вокруг, и Освальд щурится на грязные окна, вдруг пропустившие розовый проблеск в неразгаданном свете, как разбавленно-кровавый сгусточек в мутном плевке. Рассвет или закат врывается в его темный мозг, и он среди сладкого теплого долгого гниения свежий и соленый, такой, как если поддеваешь языком отстающую кровящую десенку над зубом.  
\- И моя.  
На утесе ветра с восьми сторон встречаются в той точке, где он стоит, не давая ему упасть ни вперед, ни назад, никуда. Это ложное равновесие подвешивает его на краю над дышащим чернильным морем, раздвигающем треугольные волны-чешуйки, чтобы показать воспаленные кровавые прожилки.  
\- Каким вы видите себя, Освальд?  
Круговой бег пленки скользит по нему и оставляет на нем ровные перекрестные порезы.  
-Я не вижу себя.  
\- Попробуйте, Освальд.  
\- Я не вижу.  
\- Это трудно, я понимаю. Но вы постарайтесь. Вы совсем не стараетесь.  
\- Не хочу, - комната с креслом - наплевать. Они не заставят его корчиться под их дудки. Довольно этого, в кого они его превратили? Он кем-то был до этого, только помнится с трудом, он никак не может вспомнить, хотя, вдруг он прав? Может, он и не знал?  
Возможно, он только и видел себя чужими глазами. А теперь рядом никого нет, совсем никого, и он вынужден сам смотреть.  
Кто - этот человек?  
Мама возвращается домой заполночь, иногда позже, когда самый сезон, или когда у нее вторая работа, и ему разрешается включать в квартире весь свет, до единой лампочки, черт с ними, со счетами. Можно включать патефон, можно бренчать на пианино сколько влезет, заглушать голубиный гомон за окном, который всегда так его тревожит и нервирует. Они толпятся на подоконниках, бурлят и скребутся в окна как замерзшая, соскучившаяся по теплу нежить, требующая впустить ее в дом, внутрь, в нутро.  
И телевизор смотреть можно, даже самые поздние программы. Хоть идея и не лучшая, когда часы бьют девять, десять, одиннадцать, и идет жутко старинный немой фильм, который его пугает до слез, чуть не с самых первых минут, этот белый женский силуэт, выплывающий из глубины экранного квадрата, эти ломаные пропорции и шальные чернью обведенные глаза людей, беззвучно разевающих крашеные рты. Но интересно так, что он смотрит сквозь слезы и чуть раздвинутые пальчики, зажав вдобавок диванную подушку между грудью и коленками, как бы прикрывшись тройным щитом.*  
\- Взгляните на себя, - говорят ему и пытаются отнять пальцы от лица.  
Он остался один и вынужден как-то на себя смотреть, зачем, зачем все оставили его?  
Все, что было и явилось когда-то для избавления от одиночества, вогнутые гибкие лица, куда можно вставить свое и сквозь прорези глаз посмотреть на себя. Сквозь летучую сливочную кисею, сквозь холодную увеличительную линзу, сквозь туманную голубизну недостигнутых сфер он преломлен и выломан, скруглен или втиснут в углы, в разновеликие дуги, и кто он в конце концов?  
Может, каждые глаза, исчезая, смывали с него тот слой, который накладывали, и где-то на залитом грязном полу ангара остался крошка Кобблпот, навсегда вросший в обмякшее тело.  
\- Когда гляжу, как ты гниешь, Грейс, - шепчет он на ухо своей мачехе, придерживая ее за волосы на затылке. - Всегда думаю о том, что если открыть мамин гроб, оттуда вылетят бабочки цвета слоновой кости. Она всегда пахла лавандой и пудрой. А знаешь, чем ты пахнешь сейчас? Дохлой шлюхой! Кем и являешься!  
Он хохочет, довольный своим остроумием, рука дергается, и клок волос отделяется от головы, повиснув в пальцах.  
Пингвин-Кобблпот на студеном ветру во дворе психушки разбился вдребезги об лед, пытаясь нырнуть в синюю воду чужих глаз, чтобы там спастись.  
А мистер Пингвин так и примерз с другой стороны к лязгнувшей железной двери.  
И кто он теперь, маленькая тень человека, из-под ног которой вьются живые, ползучие корни другой тени.  
Он ловит его как мышь в глубокой круглой колбе, рука снует там туда-сюда вдоль гладких стенок.  
\- Вы хотите,чтобы я вам сказал, как я вас вижу, не так ли, Освальд?  
\- А вы можете?  
Ловит-ловит-ловит, загнал бы его в угол, если бы в круглой колбе были углы. Это его все еще спасает - бег внутри сферы, он этим всю жизнь занимался, но он уже устает, теряет силы.  
\- Расслабьтесь, Освальд, говорит он ему. Расслабьтесь, бархатным отвратным придыханием, как если бы говорили это, раздвигая ему ноги и загоняя ему по самые гайморовы пазухи.  
Разве не это они с ним делают каждый раз на этой кушетке, на этом кресле, в этих синих комнатах с трескучими лампами и кафельных боксах с резиновыми шлангами.  
Может, это не выглядит так, но это чувствуется так, это запоминается так, и будь он проклят, если когда-нибудь это забудет.  
\- Если вам станет немного легче, то я отвечу. Я вижу, что вы в глубине души всегда были очень хорошим мальчиком. Просто мир к вам очень жесток.  
Хорошая попытка.  
Рано или поздно ему удастся.  
Он уже обессилен, коготки скрежещут, скользя по гладкому стеклу, центробежная сила слабеет, и отвесные стены больше не притягивают его.  
\- Вы должны доверять мне, Освальд. Иначе ничего не получится.  
\- Нет, - говорит он, и море ждет его.  
Когда расплавленное кипящее золото глаз (желтое и белое) уже проливается на него, на подставленные голые руки, лицо, шею, он ожидает ожогов, боли и смерти.  
Но секунды идут.  
\- Потому что ты - мой...  
И он в ливнево бренчащей, колокольчатой зеленой прохладе ночных садов стоит позолоченным, маленькая тень человека со змеящейся стоглавой и тысячехвостой собственной тенью из-под ног.  
И боль есть. А смерти нет.

**Author's Note:**

> *Освальд смотрит "Кабинет доктора Калигари"


End file.
